Life's Too Short To Be Organized
by leeann-schmidt
Summary: Kendall plans his proposal to his boyfriend of 3 years, but nothing goes right. But hey, sometimes life's too short to be organized. /Kenlos fluff


"Kendall, you need to clean your room," his boyfriend scolded.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"It's a mess," Carlos explained. "How do you find anything? You're so unorganized!"

"Hey now, life's too short to be organized."

"This is why I let you plan our dates," Kendall said as he reached for Carlos's hand. "I'd never get this stuff done."

"I like planning them," Carlos said with a smile. He stood on his toes to kiss Kendall's cheek. "They go so much smoother."

"Sometimes an adventure is fun."

"Sometimes," Carlos agreed. "But sometimes it's good to be organized."

Kendall kissed Carlos and they both smiled into the kiss. Kendall squeezed Carlos's hand.

"Life's too short to be organized."

"Kendall, you should've remembered this!" Carlos exclaimed. "Gustavo told us to come in early today. I told you to write it down!"

"I forgot to write it down!" Kendall said. Carlos frowned. "I'm sorry, OK?"

"Now we're all in trouble," Carlos pouted.

Kendall kissed Carlos's bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Kendall, sometimes I wish you were more organized."

"Hey, li-"

Carlos put his hand over Kendall's mouth. "I know, I know. Life's too short to be organized."

Kendall took a deep breath as he stared at the journal in front of him. He planned out tonight's events. From where they were going, at what time… Even what he was going to say. This was not like him.

He and Carlos had been dating for exactly 3 years, 2 months, and 6 days. He told Carlos he wanted to take him out to dinner that night.

"_Tomorrow night?" Carlos asked confusion on his face. "A Tuesday night? That's kind of random."_

"_I just wanted to take you out to show you how much I love you," Kendall said with a smile on his face. "And I'm planning the date this time."_

_Carlos returned the smile. "Then it's a date."_

Kendall smiled at the engagement ring in his hand. He quickly put it in his pocket when the door opened.

"Hey babe," he said as Carlos walked in. "You excited about tonight."

"Very," Carlos answered. He sat in Kendall's lap. "This is really sweet of you, by the way."

Kendall kissed him. "I just wanted to be the one to plan the whole thing for once."

Carlos left to get ready just as Logan walked in.

"Stop stressing," he said. "Tonight will be fine."

"I'm just nervous he'll say no," Kendall said.

James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "He loves you to death. He won't say no."

Kendall looked back at his journal.

_Step one- Leave the house at 6:40._

_Step two- Arrive at restaurant at 6:55._

_Step three- Eat dinner._

_Step four- "Carlos, you know how much I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me back."_

Kendall sighed. He couldn't figure out exactly how to propose. He needed tonight to be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"I'm sorry we had to wait for our table so long," Kendall apologized for the millionth time. "I guess my reservation was lost."

"Kendall, it's fine," Carlos reassured him. "It's not that bad. I'm just happy I'm with you."

Kendall's leg was bouncing like crazy under the table. He was nervous beyond belief. The restaurant didn't have his reservation, the place was packed, and the service was horrible. Kendall was worried nothing good was going to happen.

"Kendall." Carlos squeezed his hand and he looked up. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Kendall said with a dismissive shrug. He sighed. "Actually, there's something I need to say."

"Good or bad?" Carlos asked.

"Good," he responded quickly. "Very good. I think." He took a deep breath. Carlos, you know how much I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me back." Kendall's shaking leg hit the table and his phone fell off. He cursed under his breath and leaned over to get it at the same time Carlos did. The ring fell out of his pocket. It opened and Carlos gasped.

"Kendall," Carlos said softly. Kendall's jaw dropped when Carlos picked up the ring box. "Kendall, is this what I think it is?"

Kendall looked down. "It's an engagement ring," he said quietly. "I was going to propose. I had this big long speech and everything."

"Kendall, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to though." Kendall ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted tonight to be perfect, but nothing is going right. I worked all last week planning this night and what I was going to say and where we were going to go and nothing went right." Kendall watched as Carlos twirled the ring in his hand. "But I guess since all my planning went down the drain, there's only one thing left to say. Carlos, will you marry me?"

"Tonight _was _perfect, Kendall. I've had a lot of fun tonight. I wouldn't change it." Carlos walked around the table and sat in Kendall's lap. He put the ring on his finger. "And, yes, Kendall, I'll marry you." He smiled. "Sometimes you don't need to have detailed plans. Sometimes… Sometimes life's too short to be organized."

Kendall put his hands on either side of Carlos's face and kissed him.


End file.
